Why Do You Get to Be Prince Charming?
by Cassie Daye
Summary: ...in which Blaine and Kurt lose a bet against David and Wes...     Chapter two now posted...in which Blaine and Kurt plan round two...   Blaine/Kurt David/Wes
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so today was a sort of costume day at my school today so that is what inspired this story. There were quite a few Disney Princesses and I couldn't help thinking that Kurt would make a good Cinderella leaving Blaine to be his Prince Charming of course. **

"Blaine, why do I have to do this?" Kurt asked tugging uncomfortably at the material of his dress. He was currently dressed as Blaine's favorite Disney Princess, Cinderella. When Blaine had run up to him the week before asking him for a favor he had no idea that there was a chance he would end up wearing the floor length ball gown complete with glass (plastic really) slippers, clip on earrings, and black ribbon choker.

"We lost the bet," Blaine told him, unable to hide the smile that was spread across his face. He got the better end of the bet, a bet that Kurt would like to add he had nothing to do with. Blaine had told him there was no way that they were going to lose. Yet, here he was dressed in well…a dress.

"Why do you get to be Prince Charming?" he whined, nodding over to the older boy's attire. His red and gold pants, paired off with the gold jacket looked fantastic on him. He actually looked like a prince, instead of a drag queen.

Blaine smirked at his boyfriend's frown and walked over to place a soft kiss on his lips. "Let's see. There is the fact that you actually have worn a skirt before," he told him placing a kiss on his nose. "You're hair is the right color." His ear. "You have quite a few princess like habits." His neck. "You're beautiful," he grinned, kissing his cheek. "Do I need to go on?" he chuckled.

"Oh please do," a voice chuckled from the doorway. Blaine sighed, dropping his hand from Kurt's face. He turned to the intruder with a glare worthy of a first class bitch and asked, clearly annoyed, "What are you doing in our room David?"

He smirked at the other boy and threw an arm around his shoulder. "Why we just had to see the two of you all dressed up. Imagine what Alex is going to think when you guys show up like that to his costume party. It's going to be great!"

"I am so glad that I don't have to wear that," Wes chuckled, nodding to Kurt. "Sorry man, but for some reason I just don't think that would work on me and David had already called dibs on the start of the bet that he got to be the prince if we lost."

Kurt threw him a glare to match Blaine's and sighed. "Can we just get this over with?" he asked. "The sooner we get there the sooner we can leave."

"Actually, Wes and I had another idea," he grinned, grabbing his boyfriend's hand, "We thought we could grab dinner beforehand. You know there's not going to be anything to really eat there and the cafeteria has already closed and Wes gets cranky when he gets hungry."

"No _fucking _way," Kurt told them, shocking them both. They had never really heard the boy curse. Sure you could hear him mutter shit under his breath if he dropped something or forgot his homework but everyone did that.

"Alright," Wes sighed, knocking his shoulder against his in a playful shove. "We were kidding. Let's go. You only have to make one round of the room and then you can run off."

"Don't forget to leave the slipper though so Blaine can pick it up and wonder who his princess could possibly be," David laughed.

Blaine shook his head at his friend with a small chuckle. "Have I ever told you how extremely gay you are?"

"Hey we at least had girlfriends before. Now that I think about it. Kurt did too. So really that makes you the most gay," Wes told him, unable to resist the urge to stick his tongue out at him.

"Does that mean that Blaine has to wear the dress?" Kurt asked hopefully, not bothering to tell them he did not count Brittney as a girlfriend. There was no point, they all knew. Besides, there was a small chance that might actually work to his aide this once.

The other three boys all objected with a 'no' in unison, because even though Wes and David were completely gaga for each other, neither could resist the fact that Kurt was attractive and him in a dress was kind of a turn on even for them. And Blaine…well he was happy that his jacket was long enough to help hide the fact that the bulge in his pants was larger than usual.

**So there we have it. My first go at a Glee fic. What did you think? Oh and I promise future fics will less of a 'crack' influence in them. Not that there won't still be some funny ones like this. Just most of my future ones will be more fluffy and just a heads up: I love Blaine/Kurt and David/Wes (because even though they both have girlfriends, I think he's just a cover) I also like Will/Emma and Artie/Brittney with slightly more than friendly Santana/Brittney. Okay there, I'm done rambling! Let me know what you think. **

**Love,  
Cassie. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my God, y'all. I was not expecting that sort of feedback and especially that fast. New author with no fan base at all and then all of that love. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. So I decided that I had to sit down right now and right another little fic for you guys. Fair warning this chapter is really short because I am really tired but here it is. **

"You threw the bet?" Kurt asked, storming into their shared room. His voice was high iptched and he was in what Mercedes would call 'full blown diva mode'. "I cannot believe you Blaine Anderson. I had to wear a dress – a full blown ball gown – in front of the entire school's population. Do you have any idea how humiliating that was? Wes told me that you were planning to throw the bet from the very beginning. Did you really want to see me dressed up like a girl that bad? You know you could have just asked instead of making me embarrass myself. But no," he shrieked throwing his arms up in the air in disbelief. "You had to go and-"

He is cut off by a chuckling Blaine pulling him into a tight embrace. "You're right," he told him with a soft kiss to the forehead. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thrown the bet. You did look quite enchanting though. You were very adorable. Please forgive me?" he begged, pulling back to look up at the younger boy.

Kurt sighed shaking his head gently before smiling. "Fine," he rolled his eyes. But I expect payback…on all _three _of you."

"Even me?" Blaine asked innocently. He wrapped one arm around the other boy's waist while the other brushed back some of his perfectly styled hair.

"Especially you," Kurt smirked closing the small space between them to kiss him. He bit the dapper boy's bottom lip once before pulling back. "But not yet. That's for later. Right now we need to think of a way to get back and Wes and David."

"Any ideas?" Blaine asked him. He pulled him over to his bed and sat down, Kurt coming with him to land in his lap.

"A sing off?" Kurt suggested while Blaine brushed his fingers through the other's straight light hair. Usually Kurt would knock his hand away if Blaine even tried to touch his hair but tonight they were staying in so he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing him with less than perfect anything- especially hair. Currently however, the senior's hands were sending him into a trance they way the rubbed against his scalp.

"No, that would be a good idea if the two of us weren't the best singers there but we are, so David and Wes knowing that would not accept that challenge. We could do sports though," Blaine suggested. "They both like sports. Wes is actually pretty good at most of them too, but that's a downside for us."

"Blaine, did I ever tell you I was the kicker for McKinley High?" Kurt smirked. "I even lead my team to a victory."

Blaine looked at him in surprise. No he most certainly had not. That was something he definitely would have remembered, because while he would never let it slip to Kurt, he kind of has a thing for uniforms…and costumes- but he figures Kurt may have figured that out last night. "No, I don't think you ever have," he laughed.

"We could play a game of football. Or soccer even," Kurt suggested.

Blaine nodded an evil glint in his eye. "And the punishment for the winner?"

Kurt smirked and responded instantly. "Ariel and Prince Eric. I can't wait to see Wes in a seashell bikini."

Blaine laughs pulling his boyfriend into a tighter hug. "Should I be worried?"

Kurt shakes his head with a chuckle. "Never," he assures the older boy with a kiss.

**So there we have it. I have started a multi chapter fic, and have started another fic but I don't know if it is going to be a one-off or multi chapter yet. Anyway, let me know what you thought and thank you again so much for all of the wonderful feedback. **

**Love,  
Cassie. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the feedback is it much appreciated. Here we have chapter three. There is not that much more left, probably only two or three more chapters, just a heads up. I hope you enjoy!**

"Rematch." The two boys look up to see Kurt practically slamming his tray of lunch in front of them, a determined look on his face and Blaine standing next to him with a little smirk. Wes and David look at each other, exchanging a silent conversation within the span of only a few seconds between looking back at the other couple with a short 'No'.

"We won fair and square," Wes added.

"He knows," Blaine smirked, sitting down and pulling Kurt down on his lap. It was a normal occurrence in the cafeteria, earning not so much of a blink of an eye from the other two boys.

"Aw Blaine," Wes complained. "Why did you tell him?"

"Um, actually," David said clearing his throat. "I told him."

Wes looked over at his boyfriend in surprise. "Aw, David. Why did you have to go and do that? Now they are going to make us dress up."

"Kurt used his pouty face," David complained in defense. "It wasn't my fault. Let's see you ignore his big ol' watery eyes and lips out in a pout. It's impossible!"

"Alright fine. I forgive you then," Wes sighed, knowing what it was like to be on the receiving end of Kurt's puppy dog face. "So what's the new round?" he asked turning to the other couple.

"Football," Kurt told them and David and Wes high-five each other because they've got this, they think to themselves.

"And the loser will…?" David asks.

"If you lose, David you will dress up as Prince Eric for the next Warblers practice leaving Wes to dress up Ariel. And if we lose we will do the same. Blaine as Ariel though."

"Hey what?" Blaine asked, turning Kurt on his lap so that he could see him. "I didn't agree to that part. I figured you would be Ariel."

"Nope, see I figure this way, it's a win-win situation…well for me at least."

Blaine sighs with a pout, but doesn't push the matter because really he did cheat the first time around. That didn't mean that he wanted to be caught dead dressed as Ariel.

"Alright," David asks. "When and where`?"

"Friday at the old football field, right after classes. I'm cancelling Warblers practice," Blaine tells them. "Kurt has already informed the other members. They want to watch."

"Fine," Wes nods with a smirk. "Game on."

"You bet," Kurt agrees with a grin.

"Why do I feel like this is going to make the next couple of days intolerable?" David sighs into his sandwich while the others spend their meal glaring at their opponents.

**Okay so I had this chapter written so I'm not really sure why it didn't go up before. I am so so sorry about that. Please leave a review. **

**Love,  
Cassie. **


End file.
